Player
by Demon of Twilight
Summary: Remember that fool at your school, who would go around saying that 'this is the girl I'm gonna marry some day? The person who would say, 'I really do love her? Yeah. That was me. InuxKag Rated for language.


A/N: My first oneshot. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or Kagome. Or Sango. Or Miroku. Or anyone from Inuyasha. And, according to my dad, I own nothing in the house I live in. Psh. Can't wait til I'm in college.

x|x|x

Remember that fool at your school, who would go around saying that 'this is the girl I'm gonna marry some day'? The person who would say, 'I really do love her'? Yeah.

That was me.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't find that girl. You know, "The _One._" She just isn't there. That's why there are so many fuckn'dump guys out there. We go out with a bunch of girls until we find the right one.

And that's where the problems start. One minute every girl wants to go out with you, the next only a few want you, the rest just shy away. I guess they're afraid to get dumped. They start calling all the girls you go out with a whore, a slut, a bitch, and say you have no life.

But there's a difference between me and every other player out there. _I'm _smart. You can tell a whore from a good girl because all the whores just crowd around you.

The good girls don't. And I like good girls. Because _they _don't want a one night stand.

Neither do I.

So that's where _she _came in.

She was beautiful; silky black hair, luscious red lips, and curves in all the right places. But what caught me were her eyes. Her big brown doe eyes. They had so much life, and they made her look even more gorgeous.

And she was a good girl.

_And _she was in all my classes. The gods were definitely on my side right now. We talked, and talked, and talked, and talked. After a couple weeks we were pretty good friends. I even took her out on a few dates. I loved every second of it.

But then they told her.

_They _as in a group of girls that I'd dated.

_They _as in Sango Yakamatou, Kagura Takoyu, Ayame Wulf, Shiori Hanyou, Kanna Dioko, and Kikyou Shi(t).

It really, really, _really _sucked. She wouldn't look at me in the face anymore. And after a week, she wouldn't even _talk _to me anymore. Or come_ near _me.

She seemed glued to Sango and the rest. But that wasn't the worst of it. My chest wouldn't stop aching. It felt like a sword had been stabbed clean through me. No, worse. It felt much worse. Like my insides were being slowly being ripped out of me.

Now she looked at me like every other girl; eyes like daggers that dug into my skin.

That's when I started having nightmares.

She was running, screaming, trying to escape something. I ran to help her, and dispite my shouts that I was going to save her, she kept screaming and running. And then she turned around. She was carrying a bow with an arrow in place. Aimed straight for me. I skidded to a stop and started to turn to get away, but it was too late. The arrow struck me right in the chest, and I fell...

Down...

Down....

_Down_.....

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat. My heart wouldn't stop racing. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, the nightmare stayed in my mind, so clear I could see it perfectly.

And it terrified me.

x|x|x

"Hey, I have to talk to you!" My shouts were pointless, she kept walking fast, ahead of me, not stopping. "_Wait!_" Then she whirled, and for a second my breathing stopped, for it looked exactly like my nightmare... Her turning, aiming the arrow at my chest, ready to kill me...

"_Can't you just leave me alone?!_" She cried, fists clenched at her sides. My mouth opened, but I couldn't talk. Her eyes... they silenced me. "_I'm not going to be another one of your playthings, Inuyasha, so **forget it!**_" She shrieked, and tried to flee. But I was quicker.

I pulled her into my chest and held her there, while she kicked and screamed. After a minute she gave up and clung to my chest, sobbing.

"Shh," I whispered, "it's okay. It's okay." Her tears slowly subsided, and when they did, she pushed away from me. I let her. "What do you want?" she asked quietly, her soft brown eyes scared. "I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry." My head bowed down.

"I'm not some guy who takes advantage of girls just because they fawn over me. I only dated and dumped them because I wanted to see if I could imagine myself living with them the rest of my life." I took a breath.

"Could you?"

My whole body froze, and I glanced down at her face.

"No."

Her hopeful look fell and she looked away.

"Well, that's nice, now if you'll excuse me..." She tried to wiggle out of my loose grasp. But I held on.

"But..." She looked back up at me, and I held her gaze, begging her to listen_. Needing_ her to listen.

"... I can with you." Her eyes widened, and a small smile made its way onto her lips, and her whole face lit up. "Really?" Her face was inching toward mine, very slowly, but still noticeable.

"Yes." And our lips collided.

x|x|x

It seemed like a happy ending of sorts, but it wasn't at the same time. We did get together, but we broke up more then a few times. We always got back together.

Now we're married, and we have two children; Mika and Sayuri. Yeah, I live in a house of girls. Just be glad _you _weren't there when we had to give them "The Talk." I still shudder about it.

But overall, through the bads and goods, we're just one big family. And that's all I need. There are just... some things I hate about the girl I married...

"Mommy, what's a playboy?"

Said woman grinned down at our daughters.

"That would be your father."

"Ooooooh."

"Kago_meee!_"

So much for her being a good girl.

Next our kids will be asking what "shit" means.

Kagome will try to murder me after that.

But I think I'll survive.

x|x|x

A/N: I thought this would be a nice thing to write. -smiles-

Oh and I know a playboy isn't a player, but the definition here is a "boy player."

Reviews would be nice! -wink wink-


End file.
